Nowadays, a backlight chain consisting of light emitting modules, especially LED modules, has been increasingly used in people's daily life. During a manufacturing process, a plurality of electronic light emitting modules need to be combined and fixed to form a suitable shape, which is generally linear. In order to prevent the respective modules from motion and rotation around a wire extending therethrough, the respective modules need to be fixed on corresponding mounting planes. In the prior art, one solution is to use at least two screws to fix one light emitting module, for example, arranging one additional part such as a screw hole on the front and back sides of the housing, respectively, along a direction of the wire extending through the housing in order to receive and fix the screw. Thus, the housing is fixed on a mounting plane via its front and back end parts. The drawbacks of this solution lie in that the operation is cockamamie and needs long time, and the fixing cost is high.
Another method is as shown in FIG. 1. An additional part for receiving a screw such as a mounting hole 5 is opened on one end part of the housing 1. The screw is used to tightly press the housing 1 against the mounting plane. However, in the case of using a fixing member located laterally, there is generated a torque away from the mounting plane, with the fixing member as a center, such that the housing 1 will be tilted or move. Accordingly, an adhesive layer adhered directly to the mounting plane is provided on a bottom surface 2 of the housing 1, such that the tendency that the housing 1 rotates about the fixing member is reduced. Since the adhesive layer ages and the stickiness becomes lower, the reliability of this solution for fixing the module is decreased, making the module tilt. The fixing cost of this solution used is relatively high. Due to the use of the adhesive layer, it is different to remove the module adhered to the mounting plane when re-fixing, causing a waste of adhesive layer.